


Jealousy

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: It was ridiculous to be jealous of a piece of clothing.
Relationships: Boromir/Aragorn





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Velvet" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). This is all due to my personal lust for Boromir's velvet tunic--and Aragorn's later on. Oh my, I wanted that tunic. Almost as much as I wanted what was in it. *grin*

It was ridiculous to be jealous of a piece of clothing... and yet Aragorn was, every time he looked at Boromir in his scarlet velvet tunic.

Jealous of the way it draped softly over Boromir's chest, snugged tightly around his arms, cloaked his shoulders in richness. Of how it brushed the tops of Boromir's thighs, teasingly, hinting at what lay under the heavy folds.

*He* wanted to be that velvet, to drape himself over Boromir's naked body until there was nothing between them but sweat-slick, heated flesh. But he was a rough, unkempt Ranger--no wonder Boromir preferred velvet's touch.


End file.
